Still Hurting
by BroadwayNeon
Summary: A series of one shots that involve Luke, Lorelai, and the rest of the Gilmore clan dealing with grief. Sad stuff, I know. Please review!
1. All In

**First of many one shots that involve grief and hurt! I know, sad stuff. But please read! PSBYTHEWAY: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS.**

Lorelai peered into Luke's Diner on one December morning.

Everything was the same, except for one thing.

Rather than the diner practically spilling out with customers, today was different. The counters and tables were bare, and not a body was to be found.

Lorelai decided to do something that only she would do and bang on the door.

Luke, noticing her from the street, ran downstairs to let her in.

Upon seeing Luke, Lorelai knew something was up. Missing from his usual attire was his signature flannel t-shirt and ball cap. Rather, he donned a bare chest and messy head of hair.

"Luke, what's wrong?"

"Come in."

Doing as she was told, Lorelai made her way up the stairs and into the apartment.

"Luke, is everything okay?"

"Lorelai, Maisy passed away this morning."

"Aw, hun."

Letting her mama bear instincts kick in, Lorelai rushed over to Luke to give him some sort of solace in his time of grief.

For one of the first times ever, Lorelai saw her best friend and confidant weak. As much as she liked seeing him express his emotions, it was hard for her to see the strongest person she knew so vulnerable.

When Lorelai sat down, Luke found himself putting his head in her lap. He was scared to be so vulnerable with someone, but in this moment, it was oddly comforting.

"Luke, you need to get some rest." Lorelai said, combing her fingers through the thick mass of hair.

"I know I do, it's just, Maisy was the closest thing I had left, ya know?"

"I know. Believe me, I know."

After a while, the tears eventually subsided, leaving Luke and Lorelai in the apartment alone.

"Do you want me to make you something to eat, Luke?"

"You can't cook."

"I am a master at the Pop Tart game, though."

"Hey, just because I hate life right now doesn't mean I hate myself enough to eat that crap."

Lorelai laughed.

"There's my Luke. Why don't you stay up here while I go get some things."

"Okay."

Lorelai, wanting to avoid Doose's Market, hopped in her Jeep and went to Woodbury to pick up a few things.

When she came back, Luke was downstairs making coffee.

"Hey. I got some breakfast and a movie."

"Don't you have to get to the Inn?"

"I told Sook I had a family emergency."

Luke smiled at that one.

"Thanks."

"There's that smile I love so much. Now, let's get back upstairs and wallow."

"Wallow?"

"You'll see."

After preparing enormous trays of junk food, Luke and Lorelai settled into bed. The opening credits for "Pippi" came on, and Luke suddenly found himself wrapped in the embrace of the love of his life.

The whole wallowing process was going to be a lot to handle, but with Lorelai, anything was possible.


	2. The Baby

**Second one shot is up! Review please!**

Lorelai blankly stared into space as the doctor told her the words.

Still, it was a shock.

She was supposed to expand her family with the man she loved, yet sitting here, she felt numb.

The baby was still in the first trimester. "It happens a lot to women who are of a certain age."

Yet, she still felt an overwhelming sense of guilt as the doctor muttered those words.

"Mrs. Danes? Are you okay?" The doctor asked, clearly seeing Lorelai's lack of emotion.

"I'm fine. I just need to take a moment to tell my husband. I'm sure he will want to know so he can stop the plans on the nursery."

Again, the doctor gave a reassuring smile.

"You can always try again, you know?"

"I am well aware. Thank you." Lorelai gathered her things and went to her car.

On the way there, she craved something. Not a food, not even coffee.

The thing she so desperately craved at the moment was Luke.

Her craving was to be met when she pulled into the streets of Stars Hollow and spotted that diner that she loved so much.

Before she went in, she took a deep breath and looked at Luke in his zone with a smile across his face.

Walking in was half of the challenge.

"How's my favorite girl and our little one?" Luke asked, putting a protective hand on

Lorelai's stomach.

She didn't know what came over her, but in that moment, she broke down in front of everyone.

"Babe? You okay?"

"I need to see you upstairs, that's all."

They both went upstairs, and before either could sit down, Lorelai finally said the words out loud.

"I had a miscarriage, Luke."

Luke, clearly shocked by this new information, wrapped his wife in his arms and held her while she cried.

"Lorelai, I can't believe it. The one appointment I miss, and it's the one where you needed me the most."

"Luke, don't feel guilty. It's not your fault. It's neither of our fault's. Right now…"

Tears started to fall.

"I just need you to tell me that you love me."

"Oh, Lorelai. I love you so much."

Again, they cried together.

The whole town eventually knew of the baby that wasn't meant to be.

So did the Gilmore's.

Lorelai was grateful for the people she had in her life, but at the end of the day, it was she and Luke for the long haul.

And that was the way it would always be.


End file.
